<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don’t Care if I’m Married, For I Only Want You by INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997893">I Don’t Care if I’m Married, For I Only Want You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt/pseuds/INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt'>INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adultery, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Daenerys loves Jon and is fine with his love for his sister, F/M, Facial, Gendry is his father come again, Jon loves Daenerys, Modern AU, More Jonrya then anything else, N plus A equals J, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Smut, Step-Siblings Incest., Table Sex, but loves Arya more</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt/pseuds/INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Jon Stark, firstborn son of Eddard Stark, and Ashara Dayne, was put into a political marriage with Daenerys Targaryen, who he was slowly falling in love with, but he loved someone else more, for his heart already belonged to someone else. Someone married. Someone that had the same blood as him. That someone being his Little Sister, Arya Stark, second born daughter of Eddard Stark, and Catelyn Tully, who was married to Gendry Baratheon. Little did he know that his feelings were returned. But one Christmas, Jon found himself being invited to Storm’s End for a meal. Where he sees his little sister. From there destiny choose what path they will take. Will they make their perverted dreams come true or will they never know the feeling of each other?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Baratheon(marriage and feelings not returned), Jon Stark/Arya Stark, Jon Stark/Daenerys Targaryen(marriage)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don’t Care if I’m Married, For I Only Want You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ages: Jon=26 and Arya=21</p><p>For those who are fans of The Useless Bull and the Line Theft Whore move along. This is not for you. So with that done I apologize for my shit grammar, spelling, and storyline. With that Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Jon)</p><p>“So you plan on going to the Christmas party house Baratheon is holding?” Daenerys asked half naked, only wearing her red knickers, on the black and red chaise lounge, while drinking some of the wine, from her targaryen design chalice. </p><p>Jon nodded, “Aye.” He looked to her from the mirror, “I haven’t seen my sister for years, and I miss her with all my heart.” But what he didn’t say was, ‘She is my heart.’ He continued getting dressed.</p><p>He saw her grin as she spoke, “I believe you meant, ‘She is my heart’, my Love.” Jon turned around with wide eyes. His wife laughed, “Jon we’ve been married for five years, and I know where your heart belongs, and who it belongs to.” She stood up, and walked towards him. She smiled at him as she placed a hand on his cheek, “I know you don’t truly love me, Jon.” Her finger ran across a scar along his eye, “You love your, Little Sister. Your true and only little sister, and not that whore sister of Casterly Rock.” </p><p>Jon looked down into his wife’s beautiful velvet eyes, “How did you know?” </p><p>Daenerys smiled, “You're not as quiet as you think when you are asleep, Love.” She gave him a peck on the lips, and as she backed away he was grinning, “Your lucky Jon. Going to see that beautiful little sister of yours.” She grabbed his ass, “And I bet you plan on doing many things to her tiny body.” The grin grew on her face, “I dream of it, you know.” Her hand ran down his face and over his dressed chest, “You over your sister, and I watching the show.” Jon felt himself getting hard as the thought of Arya being under him being tied up, and a month later with his child. </p><p>His wife grinned, “Imagine your dreams of bondage, facial, anal, and oral, being let out on you small, and tiny little sister.” She leaned up to her ear, “Imagine what her husband would think when he finds out? When she pops out a son or daughter that has your dark purple eyes.” Jon groaned at the thought. His wife laughed as she backed away to her lounge, “So that is what you want. To impregnate your sister.” </p><p>Jon watched as his wife picked up her chalice, and started drinking. Jon looked back to the mirror and finished up, and turned to her. Jon grabbed her chalice of wine, chugged it, and when he was finished he put it on her side table, and looked into her eyes, and asked, “You are fine with me having another relationship with my sister?” </p><p>Daenerys smiled and leaned up and kissed him, “I’m a Targaryen.” She leaned to grab her chalice and poured more, “What are we known for?” His wife offered him the chalice, “Marrying more than once, and loving our siblings.” He took a sip, gave it back, and watched as she took a sip, “I am perfectly fine with imagination about your sister, and how you love her.” Another sip, but this time as it was removed from her lips, she glared at him, “But remember I am your wife, and if her husband finds out and she comes to Winterfell with your future kids with her. That they have no rights to the lordship, and can’t take it from our son.” </p><p>Jon nodded, and as he realized what she just said, he looked at her in shock, “So does that mean?” </p><p>Daenerys laughed, “Yes I’m carrying your firstborns. And I believe they will be twins.” </p><p>Jon smiled, kissed her forehead, with a smile spoke, “I love you only second to my Little Sister, and then my children, with you and Arya, will take that place.” He stood straight, “Now I must go.” </p><p>Daenerys nodded, “‘Aye’,” she mimicked to try to sound like him, “You must go, for you don’t want to keep your, ‘Little Sister’, waiting.” She tried again with the little sister part. </p><p>Jon smiled, and bopped her nose, “You were close, Wife. Very close in fact if it wasn’t for what you looked like, I would have thought that I was speaking to myself.” He finished as he turned around, grabbing her suitcase, to leave for the garage. </p><p>As he was leaving Daenerys, watched his arse, licked her lips, and asked, “How long do you plan on being there?” </p><p>“Ten days at latest, and six days at the earliest.” He said as he turned around and started walking backwards, “Now, you must behave well I’m gone, wife.” Daenerys gave him the finger, as she took another sip, and he laughed, “Now behave. I won’t be gone for long.” He finished turning around, and exited the hall.</p><p>Daenerys watched him leave and as he left, she leaned back, and said, “Your a lucky woman, Lady Baratheon, to have someone with that arse to love you.” She licked her lips, “I could only imagine being in your place, when the fun begins.” She felt her core warming up. </p><p>(Arya-Days Later-)</p><p>“Why do you invite my Sister again, and when I specifically asked for her not to be invited.” Arya snarled as she took a sip of wine, as she watched her sister try to flirt with a Lord.</p><p>She felt her husband’s eyes looking at her, and the way he stared at her. She knew that Gendry loved her but she will never find it in herself to love him. With all the whoring, and drinking. And as she asked him that question, he had a servant in his lap, and was gropping her. </p><p>Her response was what she thought, which filled her with rage, “Well she is your family and your family, is my family.” Her head shot towards him and was about to yell at her, he spoke first, “Just wait, Love.” He looked towards the door, “There will be something entering this hall soon.” </p><p>Arya looked away from her husband, with rage filled eyes, and chugged the rest of the wine. She knew the real reason why Gendry invited her whore sister to these christmas celebrations he holds every year. He invited her so that he could use her body, like every servant and lady in Storm’s End. And what she got was a husband who loved her with his whole heart, but only wanted her as a decoration on a wall. Not giving her the pleasure she wanted, and even if he could pleasure her, it would never be what she wanted.</p><p>Arya felt a pang of hurt as she thought of that. She knew the reason why she felt this pain. Arya wanted someone else. Someone she knew that she couldn’t have. Someone that if he were to walk through those doors, she would get out of her chair, run to him, and hug him as if it was her last day, and when she was done that she would take him to her office, and pray to her gods, the Old ones, that her feelings were returned.</p><p>She watched as her husband’s lords, and ladies laughed, drank, and ate. She didn’t mind the people of the Stormlands, the only problem she had with the lands was the unbearable heat. She missed the winter storms of the North. The snowfall during the summer. She missed the gray walls of Winterfell, the Godswoods and the great weirwoods. But what she missed most was the rare smiles of her brother, and the smell he carried.</p><p>Arya smiled at the memories she had of Jon, and the smell he carried. As she was thinking of her only true love, she missed as the side door opened, and as a servant came in and whispered something to her husband as he lifted a maids skirts up, and as he ran his hand along the maid’s knicker clad cunt.</p><p>Arya was taken from his thoughts for the reason of her husband standing, and as he out stretched his arms, “My Lords, Ladies, and loyal friends!” It didn’t take long for the hall to silence. Arya looked to her husband, “I have a special guest to welcome.” He motioned to the doors, as they opened, “I welcome Jon Stark, Lord of Winterfell, the Warden of the North, and possible future ruler of Westeros.” </p><p>Arya stood straight up as she heard her only real sibling, and as she watched as Jon entered the room, and as her eyes laid on him, she felt her core warm up at the sight of him. And just as she wanted, she quickly walked towards Jon, and the closer she got the more she wanted him to please her.</p><p>And as she stopped in front of her brother, she looked up into his familiar eyes, and for the first time in five years since his marriage to the Targaryen Princess, she laid eyes on the brother who truly loved her, and who she truly loved with all of her heart, and soul. </p><p>Jon smiled down at her, “Little Sister.” He went to continue but before he could let out a word, Arya jumped up, and hugged him. Jon brought his arms around her, and whispered, “I missed you too, ‘Little Sister.’” Arya heard the way he called her, and with a closed mouth, moaned. Which got a laugh from her brother, “You like it when I say it like that, Little Sister?” </p><p>She nodded lightly. But they broke the hug as Gendry continued speaking, and as he spoke Arya walked back to her spot, and watched as Jon walked over to the lords of the Stormsland, and started speaking to them, and as he moved around she watched his arse. </p><p>(Minutes Later)</p><p>“Now let’s feast!” Her husband yelled as servants entered, placing the food onto the tables, as her husband smiled. Beside her was Jon, who was grinning as he served himself some food. Arya knew that grin from her life from years ago, and for some reason, Arya knew it had to do with her, and felt her core warming up. </p><p>After a few seconds of eating, her husband started up a conversation with her brother, “Tell me Lord Stark,” she watched as the grin he was carrying leave, and as he looked to her dear loving husband, “How is the North, and it’s lords? I’ve never been there, but I do plan to go some day.” </p><p>Arya snorted knowing it was a lie, and she knew that Jon knew that was a lie. But like a Lord, her brother answered, “Well it’s cold, and freezing. We have snow storms during the summer, and when it’s winter, all you need are the Gods, and see if they name you worthy.” Jon looked down at her, with a true smile, “Remember the last summer, Little Sister?” </p><p>She looked confused at him, but understood when he nodded in her whore sister’s directions, which made her laugh, “I do. Everything was covered in snow, and the, what, seven snowstorms. And then Sansa falling from the walls, and landing in the snow below which pretty much swallowed her.” </p><p>Jon laughed, “Aye.” Arya then felt his eyes leaving her, making her feel empty, “But the Lord, and Ladies.” He leaned towards her husband, “Are just as cold, and ruthless as the winter, and if any of the lords, and ladies of the south try to rule it, they will fail, and will find yourself standing against a army of men who want you gone.” He looked down to her, and smiled, ‘But all those who once lived in the North are always welcome back. All but one.” He looked to their sister, who was glaring at them.</p><p>Arya felt pride fill her, and she looked at Gendry, who had a new servant in his lap. Arya watched as he nodded, and continued another conversation, but this time she didn’t pay attention, for the reason of a hand on her thigh. Arya looked to Jon with questioning eyes. </p><p>He leaned in and whispered, “I’m going to be honest with you, ‘Little Sister’,” she released a closed mouth moan, “I want you.” His hand went further to her core, “I don’t care if you are married. I want you to birth my children, and you tied up, and hanging from your hands, as I fuck you.” </p><p>Arya looked up to Jon as he leaned back, and felt moisture growing between her legs, and as he nodded, Arya stood up, and looked to her husband, “Gendry.” He looked to her, and felt the stare he was giving her, one of love and care. But she ignored it, and continued, “I am growing tired, and with our Lord Stark coming from the North. I believe he is tired, so if you’ll excuse me. I will leave and show him to his room.”</p><p>Gendry nodded, “That is fine by me.” He smiled with hope, “Will I find you in our bed tonight?” </p><p>Arya shook her head, “No.” She didn’t give him a chance to speak, as she turned around grabbing Jon’s wrist, and practically dragged him to leave the room. </p><p>As they exited the great hall, and walked to her room, she turned around, and pushed him to the door, “What you just said.” She walked to stand in front of him, “Did you mean all of it?” </p><p>Jon smiled, and placed a hand on her cheek, “I meant it all.” He leaned down and kissed her, “All of it.” And within a second she heard the ripping of her dress, and as his hands were on her bra clad tits. </p><p>Arya moaned into the kiss, and as she remembered where they were, and grabbed Jon’s wrists, and pushed them away. Jon looked at her confused, and she shook her head, “Not here Big Brother.” She grinned, “I have a room for you to fuck me.” She led him to her walk-in cupboard, and went to the corner of it where a bookcase was, and pushed in the blue book, slowly opening a secret entrance. And led him down a few sets of stairs, and when she opened the door, it showed a room that held things that could fulfill all of her dreams.</p><p>She looked back to Jon, and grinned, “Welcome to, ‘My Personal Office’.” She dropped his arm, and took off her bra, knickers, and outstretched her arms, “Now fulfill your dreams, Big Brother.” </p><p>(Jon)</p><p>Jon looked at his little sister, as she opened her body to him. And before he realized what he was doing he was picking her up, and whispered, “Where are the ropes?” She pointed to a dresser, and went back to taking his shirt off. He carried her to the dresser, and as he stopped in front of it, and placed her down on the dresser, and opened it to find what he wanted. </p><p>Jon took out the ropes, and threw them to the bed, and without much thought he pulled Arya towards him, and with one hand he pulled down his pants, and boxers, allowing his cock to come free, and when he looked to Arya and saw her staring at his eleven inch cock, “Like what you see, Sister?” He asked grinning. </p><p>She looked up to him and nodded furiously, and without a second thought Jon thrusted into her, making her moan, and her eyes widened, “Jon!” She yelled out with joy, and wrapped her legs around him. Jon grinned as he continued thrusting into her, making her moan. Jon grabbed her waist, and as he felt pussy squeezing his cock, Jon groaned and thrusted into her faster. </p><p>“Your tight, little Sister, tighter than my wife.” Jon groaned out as he felt Arya’s pussy grip his dick. His sister nodded, as she threw her head back against the dresser, and as her grip tightened on the dresser. Jon looked down onto her nude body, and watched as Arya nonexistent tits giggled as he thrusted into her roughly. Arya moaned as he suddenly grabbed her left tit, and leaned down and sucked. </p><p>“Fuck!” Arya yelled covering her mouth, but before she could, as Jon put his three fingers into her mouth, and felt her sucking them. Jon threw his head back as he felt his climax hit him, and as Arya’s cunt tightened on his cock. After a few seconds Jon leaned up and looked down at his little sister, and as he looked at her pleasured face, his cock hardened. </p><p>Arya’s eyes opened wide, as she felt his cock hardened, and grinned. Jon exited her wet, seed, filled cunt. He groaned as he missed Arya’s cunt around his cock. Arya sat up, and got off the dresser, and he caught her as she lost balance. </p><p>Arya smiled, looking down at his hard, girthy, eleven inch cock, “Let me pleasure you, Big Brother. before we finish up with the ropes.” Arya dropped to her kneeled at his knees and grabbed his cook, and he watched as she licked it up, and down all the while staring up at him. Jon groaned, placing one hand in her hair, and the other on the dresser. </p><p>He watched as Lady Baratheon slowly swallowed his cock, he grinned as she stopped, and as she released a loud gag noise. Jon grinned as he spotted the mischievous look in her eyes, and with the hand in her hair, he forcefully pulled her head onto his cock. Jon listened as her gags got louder, and as he saw tears falling from her eyes, and he knew they weren’t tears of pain or hurt, they were tears of joy. </p><p>Jon groaned in pain as his sister bet his dick lightly, making him let go of her hair, and the rest she did herself. Jon watched as Arya started bobbing her head on his hard cock, and as she couldn’t do his whole eleven inches, she gripped the shaft she couldn’t suck and started stroking. With her other hand she fiddled with his balls, and soon Jon felt his second climax coming. </p><p>Jon threw his head back with a groan, and with his free hand, he placed it in her hair, and with a confirmation nod from Arya, Jon forcefully shoved her head, once again, down his cock. Jon groaned and as he felt his climax coming, he pushed her away and with his now free hand started a slow jerk, and he watched as Arya opened her mouth, and soon Jon was releasing his seeds, and all of them landed on his sister’s face. </p><p>He watched as his seed landed on her face, eyes, noses, cheeks, forehead, her mouth, in her hair, and some on her flat chest. Jon stopped jerking as he felt his climax coming to an end. Jon sat on the bed, grabbing the ropes, and putting them in his lap. He watched as Arya licked his seed from her face, and with her fingers, wiping the seeds onto them, and then licking them free of his seed. Watching this made Jon groan, and his dick hardened. </p><p>When Arya was done this, Jon watched as she slowly opened her eyes, and as her eyes laid on him, she grinned as she spotted the ropes in his lap. Jon stood up, bringing the ropes with him, and motioned with his arm, for her to lay down on the bed, and as she slowly stood up, Jon watched as his seeds slowly left her cunt, and down her legs, and he ran a hand along her tit, as she walked past him to the bed. </p><p>As his sister laid down on the bed, Jon walked around the room, looking for something, and when he found it, he grinned, turning around as he grabbed two of what he wanted, one with a suction on the bottom, and the other plain. Jon walked to the bed with the ropes in hand, and the two, ‘things’, in the other. </p><p>Jon placed the things onto the bed, making Arya look to them, and he watched as his sister’s eyes widened, and as a grin slowly started to take from. She looked up to him, and he nodded, which made Arya shiver, and her core wet. </p><p>Jon grabbed her wrist lightly, “Are you ready sister? Are you ready for me to plow into you, with a dildo in your mouth, the other in your cunt, and as my cock is in your arse?” Arya nodded eagerly, and quickly. Jon grinned, “Good. Because you won’t be sleeping tonight, nor the next six days, for I will be using you for the whole time I am here.” </p><p>Jon tied her hands to the board of the bed, and her feet to the bottom. Jon then took the two dildos, and rubbed them against her cunt. Arya moaned, and as they were covered in her juices, Jon placed one at the board, where it was aligned to her mouth, “Open, Sister. Open so that you can taste yourself, as I fuck you in the arsehole roughly.” </p><p>Jon watched as Arya opened her mouth, and as she placed around the dildo, and with his strength he pushed her onto it, making her gag. Jon moved around to her back, running a hand along her smooth skin, and as he came to her arse, Jon aligned his dick to her arsehole, and without any oil or any of that, he thrusted into her. He watched as Arya swallowed the fake cock, with a loud moan, and cry of joy. </p><p>He placed the last dildo against her cunt, and with a hard thrust, Jon started to fuck her. Moving his hand that held the dildo, as he thrusted into her. Jon listened as Arya moaned, and screamed and let everything she wanted out. Filling the room with her moans, and as Jon plowed into her roughly without a break. Jon groaned as Arya’s arse tightened around his cock, and with more determination Jon’s thrusting went faster, and he sucked on the skin of her neck. </p><p>Within minutes Jon felt his climax coming, and for the reason of enjoyment, he exited Arya’s tight arsehole, and untied her wrists, and ankles. Jon turned her around making her look up at him, and he sat down on her, and with his hands, he grabbed her small tits, and started thrusting with her tits around his hard, long, and girthy cock. Arya opened her mouth and he watched as she sucked the tip of his dick. Jon groaned as he felt his climax and with a rough squeeze of her tits Jon released his seeds all over her face, for the reason of Arya taking his tip out of her mouth.</p><p>Jon fell backwards, and as he looked at the roof, he felt Arya moving, and soon his little sister was blocking his view of the roof, and he watched as she did the same as before. Soon he was hard and Arya grinned and sat back, and he felt her hot cunt against his cock. And without a second to spare Arya pushed down, with his cock entering her completely. Arya leaned down and kissed him. </p><p>(Hours Later)</p><p>Jon sucked on Arya nipple enjoying the taste of her milk, ‘bitter milk, and mouldy cheese.’ Was the flavour. Above him was a tired, and seed covered Sister. Arya moaned quietly, as his sucks got rougher. And as he had his fell, Jon turned over, and closed his eyes, with Arya on top of him. </p><p>Together they fell asleep. Not realizing that they were being watched by one of Arya’s most loyal maids, and best of friends in Storm’s End. The maid was grinning at the sight, and she whispered, “I knew it!” She slowly left, knowing that she will need to keep this a secret.</p><p>(Years Later)</p><p>Jon sat the Winter Throne as he looked at the woman he loved most in this world. With her were two boys, and a girl, all having hidden purple eyes. Beside him was his heir, Eddard Stark, and his wife Daenerys Targaryen. </p><p>Jon looked at his sister, and with a growing grin, Jon looked to his commanders of army, and defence, “Have Moat Cailin ready for a battle.” He looked back to Arya, and saw tears coming from her eyes, “We are going to war with the stormlanders. To protect a princess of the north.</p><p>(End)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>